


By Your Side

by Xerosse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - The Monster-Human War didn't happen, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Bloodshed, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is kind, Reverse Harem, Rivalry, Romance, The Judges remember Resets, Underfell bros are jerks, Violence, Void Creatures, Void portals, but doesn't let people walk all over her, enemies to frenemies, hopefully, i think, lots of soul and void stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerosse/pseuds/Xerosse
Summary: The Academy. The only school in the world. Located in between the border of the Monster and Human Kingdoms. It was built as a sign of peace and alliance after the Human-Monster War. If you could even call it a war.Enough about that. Let's talk about you.You're an incoming Intermediate Student, and you're excited for your first year! Just imagine all the new friends you could make. The experiences you could make together. Thinking about it makes you feel hyped for what's in store for you! You can't wait to make the most memorable four years of your life!Notice: This fanfic is on indefinite hiatus till I figure out how to work on it. Sorry ;-;





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me. The characters might seem out of character sometimes too. Oh and also, I haven't written in a long time so updates are gonna be slow for a bit. But I'll try to update weekly. Hope you'll like it \\(;v;)/
> 
> By the way, texts in bolded caps are in Wingdings. Just in case it doesn't support it on your browser. (Like mine)

**Chapter 1: Settling In**

* * *

 

You surveyed your room as you heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat dripping down your face.

Everything seemed to be looking well in your new room. Your favorite color dominated most of the furniture. A picture of your family with your childhood friends’ family sat on top of your desk. On top of your made bed sat a pair of skeleton dolls. Perfect.

Now it was time to check on the brothers. You hoped they were done, especially a certain lazy one.

You made your way to their room, bumping to someone as soon as you went out of your room. You smiled when you realized it was one of your childhood friends.

“Green! You done with your room?”

“Yes. I was planning to help you with yours…” he took a brief peek at your room from your door and continued, “but it seems you are done.”

You giggled and nudged him. “Of course. I’m not like your brother.”

“Ah, why of course.” he let out a tired sigh, but you knew from the years you've spent with him that it was just for show. “He most likely fell asleep on the job, as always.”

“Well who knows? He might actually work properly for once.”

“I do not believe so.”

The two of you continued your way to the other end of the hallway and to your target's room.

You three sure lucked out on finding this dorm! Most dorms were full. The ones that do have vacant rooms didn’t allow different genders and/or different species together.

Your dorm was gender-inclusive and allowed any species to stay in it; hybrids included! It was quite a surprise to see that the caretaker was one of them too. Most hybrids prefer to stick to themselves after all. With the exception of the ghosts who were fine with mingling with any species.

“… Good grief.” Your friend muttered next to you when you reached the room of his brother, Yellow. You didn’t have to look to know what he saw.

With your fists clenched you ran on autopilot, opened the door and slammed it loud on wall. Which rightfully earned a startled squeak from your snoozing friend. All the while falling from the mattress-less bed. Good. Served him right.

“GET UP YOU LAZY BOY WE STILL HAVE TO DRIVE HOME.” You stomped to him, happily kicking the scattered boxes along the way. You hoped there wasn’t anything fragile in there.

“way to wake me up princess.” He rubbed his head before sending you his signature smirk. Oh no. That’s not good.

“i wasn’t expecting to see the girl of my dreams so soon.” You half-heartedly threw an iron knife towards him and massaged your temples while shaking your head. He dodged with ease and stood up chuckling.

“Just get out if you’re not going to help. Mom's been messaging me nonstop asking when we’ll get back.”

“auntie did? wow she missed me already.” He made his way next to the door and leaned back as you and his brother did the work. The bastard.

“Of course not silly! She obviously missed Green more than good-for-nothing you.”

“… **ME?** ” Green stopped right when he was just about to pass by you. All the hands he had summoned to carry the boxes that were left outside the room joined him.

“ **I DON'T THINK-** ” He fixed his glasses, crossed his arms, and took a deep breathe. “Why would Mrs. (Surname) miss me?”

“yea why would auntie even miss the guy, when i'm the better choice.” Yellow sent you a smug smirk.

“Oh hush G!”

“what? it’s true. she even...” he mumbled the last bit.

“Hmm? What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you.” You continued digging through his boxes to take out his belongings, too engrossed in your task to send him a glare.

“i said… do you need any medicine?”

“Nah. I feel fine at the moment, why?” You didn’t hear Green groan when he left the room, nor did you notice Yellow's growing grin.

“… because i'm the medicine that can heal your broken heart.”

You accidentally let go of the bottle of alcohol you were holding and left it to shatter on the floor.

“my whiskey!” Yellow looked at the broken pieces horrified, his finger guns that you didn’t notice hovered mid-air. You felt a little bad for it. Just a bit.

“My hands slipped. But hey, at least I don’t have a broken heart anymore.” You snickered. When Green started chuckling nearby you finally released your cackle.

“My how the tables have turned.” Green added, conveniently placing a table in the center of his brother’s room.

“two on one. this ain’t fair." Yellow mustered the most offended look he could manage, but you all knew it was in vain. He ended up letting out the laugh he was holding. You and Green joined him.

"Jokes aside. You really should help us with fixing your room." You commented after you calmed down.

His belongings were a mess inside those boxes. One box contained a mix of clothes, alcohol, and bathroom supplies. Another could have tools and equipment for our future class, along with an assortment of food. Who the hell even packs eggs in a box without a container? Why would you do that? Just looking at it made your head ache! Seriously. "How did Green even manage with a slob of a brother like you??"

"what else other than brotherly love?"

“I’m sorry brother, but I’ll have to decline you there. The answer was magic all along. How else did you expect me to take care of a lazy bone like you?” Green placed a hand on his waist and looked at Yellow wryly. Said slob was left slack-jawed at his brother’s jab. Hell, even you were surprised. Astounded rather.

Your friendly banter continued just like you did all these years. It was fun, but you had to teach Yellow a lesson. He had to learn to do things without relying on you and Green too much. You’re Intermediate students already for goodness sake!

“I think I’ve had enough of G’s bad humor for the day.”

“understandable.” Yellow sent you a smirk. A degrading one that made you feel mocked for not appreciating his jokes.

“Well I’m heading off because it’s _very understandable_ that you do some work!” You stormed off and left the two. Maybe that will help Yellow do something for once? Eh, there's a slim chance it will work. But it's better than nothing right? Right.

You went downstairs and looked around the hallways. You saw the dorm keeper through one of the windows you passed by. They seemed like they were tending to the garden.

Hmm.

You decided to make your way to the garden, but were stopped when you heard a sound coming from the lounge.

Hm? You decided to check that out instead.

The lounge was well... a lounge. It had a TV in the middle surround with an assortment of gaming consoles, which you guessed were from the other tenants. Well they could be from the keeper themself too, but hey you were not one to assume. There were two skeletons playing a game on the floor next to the sofa. The one closer to you was blocking your view of said game so you couldn't tell what kind it was. A board game maybe?

When you bounded closer to get a better look you found out that they were playing one of your favorites.

Mastermind!

That game sure gave you nostalgia. You used to play it a lot with your siblings and the brothers during breaks. It was everyone’s favorite. Heck, you bunch even bought the other variations because you adored it so much. You vividly remembered quarrelling with your elder siblings to play the Numbers version with them, but got declined because they wanted to play the Word one. The thought made you smile wistfully.

You peered at the current state of the game and observed that the monster next to you, the smaller of the two, was the Code Breaker. He seemed to be having a hard time figuring out the code. He was on his fourth out of eight guesses. You could tell that he was new to this game based from the first guess he made. Four different colored marbles. A mistake you also used to do before, thinking it was the most optimal way to start.

You made note of all the guesses the monster next to you made, and the feedback of the Code Maker.

First guess: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green. It got a nice feedback for his first guess with a red peg and two white pegs. The red peg denotes how many marble had the right color on the correct place. The white pegs for the right color on the wrong place.

You skimmed through the next three guesses and silently spectated the game.

Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue. Two white pegs.

Orange, Yellow, Cyan, Green.  Two red pegs.

Cyan, Red, Yellow, Green. Two red pegs.

His guesses were slow and steady in terms of progress. It wasn’t risky like how you usually played. His strategy was more on the analytic and calculative side. It worked for him though so who were you to judge him for that? Based from his current guesses and feedbacks you expected Red, Orange, and Green to be in the code. You were not sure about the fourth color though.

You watched as his hands slowly searched the rack to input for the marbles he needed to input his fifth guess. When he was finally finished, you checked and nodded to yourself when you saw his optimal guess. The Code Maker placed his response and leaned back on his seat with a calm smirk as he sucked on the lollipop in his mouth.

Purple, Red, Orange, Green. Two red pegs, and one white peg. He finally has three pegs again! Good for him, you smiled to yourself. You don’t know this stranger but you felt yourself silently cheering him on. Maybe if you were lucky you could even play Mastermind with them. And even become friends!

He immediately placed his sixth guess with confidence in his answer, thinking the game will finally end. Sadly, when the Code Maker placed his feedback, the Code Breaker was very dismayed. Even you felt sad from the frustrated noise he let out.

You can do it Mr. Code Breaker! I believe in you!!

Orange, Red, White, Green. Three red pegs. He had used up all the available colors that can be placed for the code, and still haven’t gotten the fourth peg. As you expected from starting with four different colored marbles. It made codes with duplicate colors hard to solve. You carefully inspected the previous guesses for any possible hints as to what that duplicate color would be.

“HOW?? BROTHER ARE YOU SURE THIS CODE DOESN’T HAVE A BLANK? I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO PUT ONE!” the monster next to you cried at the other monster in front of him. You couldn’t see the Code Breaker’s face but you could feel his frown from the tone of his usually cheerful voice. You didn’t hear a response from the Code Maker, and assumed that he doesn’t want to give a hint to the monster next to you that there’s a possibility of a duplicate.

After back checking the previous guesses, you found out that there were no hints that could tell which among Green or Red has a duplicate.

‘… So it’s either Orange Red Red Green or Orange Red Green Green…’ you pondered.

Something seemed to snap in the monster next to you as he slowly placed a combination. Placing Orange, Red, Red, Green.  The Code maker stared at the code and smirked wider. He then placed the pegs. Four red pegs.

He got it right! You felt happy for the monster next to you and applauded him in your mind.

 “MYEH!” the Code breaker let out a surprised squeak, sounding like he couldn’t believe he got it correct. You giggled at that.

“you got it bro.” the Code Maker remarked and had a content smile as he addressed the monster next to you. It went unnoticed though as said monster turned to face you, his face looking at you in awe and literal stars on his eyes.

“WOWZER HUMAN! YOU GOT THE CODE CORRECTLY!! YOU MUST BE VERY SKILLED IN THIS PUZZLE!” he spoke to you while bouncing on his seat in an excited manner.

You finally came face to skull with your neighbor. He leaned more towards the short and chubby side.

He had star-shaped eyelights, and perfectly showed his boundless energy. You would have thought he was a child if not for the plain, totally-not-striped, gray sleeveless shirt on top of a stripeless, white t-shirt. His pants were a faded blue, and also did not have stripes. You repeat, it did not have stripes. Overall, his appearance looked cute and had a heroic feel to it.

“Huh? But I didn’t do anything… Oh.” you looked back with wide eyes at the bundle of joy that sat next to you. You must have said those thoughts from earlier out loud without you noticing.

“MYEHEHEH! SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I HAVE GREAT HEARING SO I COULD HEAR YOUR SOFT MURMURS THROUGHOUT THE MATCH.” His reply made you realize just how nosy you had been all this time, which ended up heating your face in embarrassment. It didn’t help that his voice was so loud. Your eyes wandered to the door leading towards the hallways. You hoped no one heard.

“O-Oh my, I hope I didn’t ruin the game for you?”

“OH NO HUMAN, YOU DIDN’T! IN FACT, YOUR COMMENTS HAVE HELPED ME DEFEAT MY BROTHER.”

“heh so that’s why you got it easily bro”

“NONSENSE BROTHER! I WOULD STILL MANAGE TO DEFEAT YOU. NO PUZZLE IS UNACHIEVABLE FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" the skeleton next to you placed his hands on his hips and huffed his chest, striking a pose in on the floor before looking back at you to continue. “THAT ASIDE HUMAN! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET TO THAT CONCLUSION??”

You leaned forward and pointed at the game.

“Well first of all, you used up all the available colors and still had 3 pegs.” You moved your finger around the board and towards each Orange marbles used.

“Second, you used the Orange marble on various positions and got a white peg for each” you then moved it to the Orange marble on his third guess and continued, “except for here where it shows that this is the correct position for it.”

“OH SO THAT MEANS THAT IT IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR THE ORANGE MARBLE TO HAVE AN EXTRA COPY!”

“Correct. Next…“ You smiled as you removed your hand from the board and place it on the floor, “Since you first agreed not to use blanks, I was sure the Code Breaker respected that and didn’t place one.”

“I SEE. SO THAT WAS WHY YOU DIDN’T THINK THE BLANK WAS THE RIGHT ONE FOR THE CODE.”

“i marble the fact that you dare accuse me bro, but it’s crystal clear that i am innocent.” The Code Breaker chimed in with a pun. The monster next to you let out an aggravated sigh and squinted at his brother, as if daring him to continue this madness.

“come on bro you don’t have to give me a blank stare. makes me think you’re feeling a lil’ empty inside.” The Code Breaker continued, his grin growing wider. The monster next to you slams his head on floor. The noise made you twitch a bit. Well, that was surprising. That hurts now, does it?

“BROTHER STOP TAINTING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOUR FILTHY PUNS.” He groaned as he repeatedly hit his head on the floor. His fists were clenched and tightly pressed on his stomach, his body shaking. You couldn’t see his face but you could tell that he was trying his best not to strangle the monster in front of him. You commended him for his patience, and decided to continue on with your explanation to relieve him.

“Lastly, you didn’t get to place Red or Green on a different slot from your sixth guess, so I couldn’t determine which had a duplicate. It was a 50-50 chance at this point, and you were lucky to get the right one.” You sent the small skeleton a proud smile once you’ve finished your explanation. He looked back up at the game from his crouched position.

“WOW I THOUGHT THIS GAME WAS A MATTER OF SOLID DEDUCTIONS. I DIDN’T EXPECT LUCK TO HAVE A ROLE IN HERE.”

“well you could say that fate brought lady luck on your side.”

“BROTHER PLEASE. STOP.” But alas, he only got snickers as a reply.

“why, shouldn’t we thank the stars for letting you meet your destiny.”

You smiled at the two skeletons you were with as they continued their banter with each other. What was it with skeletons and puns anyway. You remember the two dorks from upstairs. They were also skeletons, and seemed to have a love and hate relationship with it. Your train of thought was cut when the monster next to you turned his attention back to you.

“OH MISS HUMAN WHERE WERE MY MANNERS, ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES! I AM THE AMAZING AND MAGNIFICENT BLUE!!” Blue introduced himself and grabbed one of your hands, shaking it a bit too eagerly. This little skeleton was just too excited for this world.

“It’s nice to meet you too Blue, I’m (Name).”

“AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, ORANGE!” Blue gestured at the monster next to him, like he was showcasing something in display for the world to see. If you squinted hard enough you were sure you saw sparkles around his brother. That aside, you took this as a chance to finally check out Blue’s brother.

Unlike his brother, Orange had a simpler, just got out of bed, get up. He was also taller probably as tall as Yellow or maybe even taller, but not enough to reach Green's colossal height. Orange also seemed to have a permanent grin, that you were starting to wonder if that was really his mouth or he just taped some sort of paper there that made it appear that way.

 “hey there kid.” Orange let out a hand for you to shake, to which you returned. You felt his phalanges grip your hand as you shook it.

Only to hear it snap and break.

You stared at the detached boney hand still gripping your fleshy one. Wide eyed and horrified.

“Ohmygoshimsosorry!!” you looked between the boney hand and to its owner repeatedly.

“Whatdoido? Whatdoido?!?”

You were filled with panic. It wasn’t your intention to break his hand! How did you even manage to do that? You must have applied too much pressure on it?? Now look at what you had done. Everything was going smoothly! How were you going to make friends with them now that you hurt them?! Gosh. You had to fix this. Fast!

You tried to place it back by connecting it to Orange’s shaky radius and ulna. Your eyes flittering between his skull and detached hand. His eyebrows were furrowed. Must be from the pain. Eyesockets were tearing up. Oh no. His grin was tight and seemed to be trying hard not to laugh-

Wait.

You looked back at the owner, his face filled with mirth. You squinted at him and this seemed to be his cue to howl in laughter. You noticed his brother joining him from the corner of your eye, letting out loud myehehs in the corner.

“stars kid heh” a snicker “i gotta hand it to you” a snort as he showed his real hand after pulling his sweater’s sleeve “that has got to be the best reaction i’ve got so far.”

You just stared at him deadpanned.

“WOW HUMAN MYEHEH…!!” he choked mid-laughter before continuing, “THAT WAS DEFINITELY THE BEST ONE, HANDS DOWN.” The brothers guffawed once more.

“Gee… thanks for letting me give you a deathly grip. It was very handy.” You replied with a serious face, but failed to keep the facade up when you ended up joining them.

Yellow and Green stood by the door with wide eyes. They must have heard your laughter. You hoped they were done upstairs. And that Yellow did some work.

"Hey Green! G! I made new friends!" You waved at them and motioned for them to come closer. The two approached in a slow manner and seemed to be quite... serious? Huh. Were they feeling shy of meeting fellow skeletons? That won't do, you had to fix that.

"These are Orange and Blue! I saw them playing Mastermind when I went down." You reached for Blue's hands, who giddily handed it to you and bounced eagerly on the floor. Boy sure was excited to meet people. Unlike your two old pals... and one new one?

You furrowed your brows and looked at the brothers. "Do you guys know each other?"

"... huh?" " **NO WE DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER.** "

...

"... You don't know each other. Okay fine if you say so." Totally not suspicious, but you decided not to call them out on it. If they didn't want to tell you, then you were fine with that. They can tell you when they feel like it. But that doesn’t stop you from frowning at them to show you knew they were hiding something.

Yellow, Green, and Orange all acted like this were their first meeting. After you chatted for some time, everyone exchanged number after Blue excitedly reminded you guys that you haven't done so yet. You then started going on your way to the car and head back to your hometown.

It was still a few days before school starts. So your families decided to celebrate and go somewhere for the holidays. You were time pressed to find a dorm because of that. Luckily you found one.

You sighed as you remembered something. You were going to miss the dorm's Acquaintance Party!

Well, you could still attend next year anyway but... It would be better to attend that on your first year! Since its purpose was to help us meet and bond with our future dorm mates. Not attending it would be a waste.

You continued zoning out for the majority of the ride back home.

Fantasizing about the party that you wouldn't be able to attend.

Of the friends you won’t get to meet.

Yet.


	2. A Jerk and A Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. It's the perfect time to make new friends, right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I made an update on schedule. Let's hope it stays that way *V*)/

**Chapter 2: A Jerk and A Mistaken Identity**

* * *

 

The hallways were packed with students. Like you, they were probably confused with the unfamiliar buildings the Intermediate Department had to offer. It’s not like you could blame them though. The sudden change of environment was bound to do that. Everyone had been walking through the same place in the Basic Department for seven continuous years after all.

You nodded to yourself as you stood next to the walls to avoid getting in anyone’s way. You took out your phone and checked the map of the department using The Academy’s app. You continued making your way around the crowded halls once you made sure you were on the right track. Muttering apologies and polite excuses to anyone you bumped to.

You felt excited for the day, positivity oozing from your very soul. You couldn’t wait to meet your soon-to-be classmates, and make some friends. Hey, if you got lucky you might even get to see some of your friends from Basic!! The thought made you giggle.

You were almost near the fork that would lead you to the building for your first class, when you crashed against someone and recoiled against the wall.

“Oh sorry!” you immediately blurted out to the person and sent a quick glance at their form to check if they were alright. When you saw them unharmed you continued your way to your first class.

Except they didn’t allow you.

“tsk sorry??” the monster turned around and sent a piercing glare at you in the eyes with his red eye lights, “ya think ya can brush aside anything wid’a sorry wimp?”

A skeleton monster. There were a lot of skeleton monsters in the campus so you’re fairly used to them. His black leather jacket had ruffled fur around its hood. The fur was spiked out that it was reminiscent to prickly hedgehogs, successfully giving a very explicit fuck off vibe. Not to mention the scowl on his face added to his edgy look.

After taking in his appearance you took a deep breath to calm yourself, and sent him an apologetic smile. There was no point in fueling his grumpiness by shouting back.

“Again, I’m sorry. I was in a hurry and didn’t notice you.” you attempted to move away and go to where you needed to be, but the skeleton kept you in place.

“wazzat kid? ya tryin ‘ta justify yaself? make some use on ‘yer head ‘less ya got a death wish.” his right eye socket’s pinprick disappeared, while his left eye socket emitted a red flare.

You paused for a bit, slightly taken aback with his threat. You felt your composure slowly running thin on this guy and ended up replying with the first thing that came to your mind.

“Well? What else do you want me to do? Why not use your skull” you pointed at his head, "and help me make sense of the situation??”

“dun’ try ‘ta get away from ‘ta problem fag ‘ya won’t get anywhere” he summoned a bone and sent it towards you, missing by an inch on purpose.

You instinctively balled up your fists and took a sharp intake of breath. You tried to keep your cool but failed. You just couldn’t. No way. Not when he just threatened you like that, and even tried to attack you! You let out the breath you were holding and exploded.

“Well look here monster! I don’t get what your problem is! I already apologized to you. _Twice._ And everyone here is frustrated already in trying to make their way around the new department” you huffed and continued, “So please. If you have anything you need from me, aside from mindlessly harassing me, then I’ll be on my way.”

The monster continued spouting threats and warnings, but you just tuned him out. You were so done with this guy. Class hadn’t even started and you’re already having a bad time.

“… Whatever… jerk face.” you muttered as you speed walked through the halls away from the monster. You spotted your designated classroom with ease. You took a deep breath in an attempt to appease your irritation from the encounter. Wouldn’t want to scare your future classmates with your fuming face now would you? That won’t do. How else were you going to make new friends?

You shook your head and slapped your cheeks, paying no mind to the looks people nearby gave you.

Positive thoughts! This is your first day as an Intermediate student. The best opportunity to make friends! Are you going to let that go down the drain because of some jerk? Hell no! You were going to make friends, a skele-ton of them!

You let out a giggle at your pun. Gosh, Yellow sure was rubbing off on you. You need to make sure he wouldn't know that. You took that as a cue that you were returning to your cheerful self. You nodded to yourself and opened the door.

You entered your class and perked up at the sight of a familiar face.

“Blue!” you exclaimed as you ran to his side right away and sat next to him. He seemed to be wearing a blue hoodie paired with black basketball shorts today. Maybe he was trying to mimic his brother’s get up today, you giggled.

“I just finished the Sudoku game you made for me!” you rummaged your bag for your phone and scrolled the screen to the game Blue set up. You then showed it to him to verify your solution.

“It took me the whole night to complete it but it was soooo worth it!!” you continued blabbering to your friend. Your arm was looped around his while your free hand made gestures as you spoke about how you worked through the puzzle.

“And your brother was spamming me with puns the whole time! I was surprised I managed to survive the whole night...” you trailed off as a question came on your mind, to which you voiced out right away.

“Speaking of! Where is your brother Orange? Could it be that he’s also in the same class?!?” you finally got to look at your friend and noticed him… sweating? That’s a lot of sweat right there. You wondered why. It’s not hot in the classroom, with the air conditioner working up on the heat.

Your cheerful smile slowly switched to a worried frown. Blue sure was silent today.

“Are you okay Blue? You’ve been quiet the whole time. Are you sick?” you placed a hand on his bonehead, um. Forehead. His usual blue eye lights were white right now and were fixed on you as he observed your every move. His bone brows furrowed.

“... You’re making me worried Blue. Maybe I should take you to the infirmary…” you held your phone and went to your contacts to call for help. You’ll have to tell his brother too.

Just as you were about to send your message, you saw Orange entering the room.

“Orange!” you stood from your seat and waved at the skeleton on the door frantically. He looked at you and Blue next to you before raising a bone brow and headed towards your direction.

“Blue’s not feeling well! I don’t know what’s wrong but he’s not talking?? We need to take him to the infirmary. Now!” You grabbed Orange’s arm as soon as he was near and attempted to drag him out again. As soon as he heard the reason for your slight panic though, he ended up bellowing in laughter and halted all your actions.

“Wha-? Why are you laughing?! This is an emergency! Aren’t you worried about your brother?” your face ended up heating up and turning red from both anger and embarrassment. This is a matter of urgency. Why isn’t Orange taking this seriously?

You glanced at your temporarily mute friend and saw him hiding his grin with his hand.

No! Not Blue too?! What’s going on?!

“hate to break it to you but… that’s not blue.” Orange finally got to speak a word after calming down from his laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye socket, like he just had the best laugh of his life.

Wait. Not Blue?

You looked back at the smaller skeleton next to you. He looked like an exact replica of Blue, save for his clothes. Was this just a sick joke the brothers were playing on you?

“How can this NOT be Blue?! This is clearly him. Don’t trick me you two??” you gestured at Blue and looked back and forth between the two skeletons. This had got to be some elaborate prank. You refused to believe this??

Blue cleared his throat to catch your attention. You gave it to him and listened to what he had to say.

“it’s true kid. i’m not his brother.”

His deep voice was a stark contrast to your friend and was enough to prove that he was indeed not Blue. You stared at him wide eyed, before cupping his face with both hands. His head went through a lot of twisting and turning around as you took in every nook and cranny of the double’s appearance. Your mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a mindless fish, unable to find the words to express your disbelief.

You still couldn’t believe it. How could this be? Your life is a lie. This chair is a lie. Even your neighbor is a lie! Everything is a lie. You don’t know if you could even go on and believe in this world.

“… Are you really... not Blue…?” you clarified one last time as you stared at Blue’s look-alike. He sent you a sincere smile, followed by a slow nod. You sent out a shaky sigh and hugged him. It was an attempt to hide your flushed cheeks. You did not want to give Orange more reasons to tease you later on. This misunderstanding was sure to be more than enough to give him material.

Once you managed to cool your face off of your embarrassment, you let go of the hug and gave a nervous apology to Blue’s double.

“I’m… sorry...” You did not understand why the double’s face perked up from your apology. His grin stretched so wide you thought his face would break.

“… hi sorry. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” The two skeletons hi-fived and laughed once more.

Your expression shifted to horror at the joke. You had never regretted an apology so much in your life.

“R-Really? A dad joke? Out of all jokes you could have made and it had to be a dad joke…?” The last part came out as a groan as you slapped a hand on your face, the other pulling on your hair in anguish.

“why you got a problem with dad jokes kid? it’s quite the ribtickler if i do say so myself.”

“…. Are you serious…” you massaged your temples.

“no i’m sans. we just went through this and you forgot already kid?”

You stared at him in pure exhaustion. This was too much. You hung your head on your hands and sighed, “I swear skeletons are gonna be the death of me someday…”

The chatter in the classroom slowly subsided. You and your neighbors immediately looked around the class to check why, and saw your professor standing behind the front table. They were a monster holding a… head? Majority of their face were masked by their cat-eared hoodie, save for the chesire grin on their face and whiskers protruding from their cheeks. Their appearance consisted of varying shades of gray.

“Pleasant day.” The head they were holding spoke. You blinked and gaped at the head. That thing was alive? The teacher raised their free hand to form a V, “Call me Two.”

“I work for one of the Royal Scientists. Doctor W.D. Gaster from UnderTale, does that pique your interests?”

The students chattered among themselves after hearing this detail. They were eager to know more about the famed Royal Scientists. You assumed they rarely meet someone related them. You giggled, not like you want to brag but… your childhood friends were sons of one of the Royal Scientists, Doctor Gray. Your parents also worked under him. Oh, and your families are fairly close too! Being neighbors and all.

“Ha ha… of course it does. But for now let’s focus. I’d like to know what you expect from this class.” You expected to spend the duration of your class introducing each other, but it seemed like your teacher had something else in mind.

Void class huh. You wracked your brain and thought about what you’ll be studying in here. Well… it would be about the Void that’s for sure? Your classmates voiced out what you thought. Looks like you weren’t alone on this one.

“how’d the void came to be anyway?” you heard Orange ask from next to you. You heard Sans shuffling in his seat and leaned forward on your shared table.

“Sadly no one knows yet. Its origin a mystery, like with the universe and life itself.”

“Uh… if you yourself don’t know what we’re gonna study then what’s the point?” You raised your hand and asked. Other students agreed. It wasn’t like you were lazy, but this was a compulsory class that everyone had to take. Surely they would have something for us?

“Well this subject is mostly about studying the theories our Royal Scientist would have. Hopefully opening up new possibilities we didn’t know we have.”

“Ah, so like research then?”

“Yes. Aside from that we’ll also be studying about the Void creatures. It will be a vital part of our lectures. Along with the portals they emerge from. Both of which I’m sure you are all familiar with.”

Of course. Void creatures. Those creatures started appearing since the War. From what you’ve seen each were categorized to certain types, much like humans and monsters. Each type was different and had varying strengths and weakness. One attack could work strongly on one type, but could have no effect on another. If you weren’t careful you could risk empowering them.

A memory made you wrap your arms around you and fight down the shiver that enveloped you. You rubbed your arms and exhaled.

Sure is cold in here.

The chatter in the classroom continued. Professor Two rambled about the current discoveries they have made on their research about the Void portal. It was mostly technical things that most of us don’t know. Computations about the magic output, or something like that? You tried hard to keep up with the semi-lecture, but honestly all of it just flew past your head.

Well, they seemed passionate with their job at the very least. You patiently waited for the bell to ring.

 


	3. More Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I decided to cramp all the remaining introductions in one chapter because I’ll end up writing introductions till chapter 7 if this keeps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops forgot to post this last night haha;;

**Chapter 3: More Introductions**

* * *

 

You stared at your professor’s five eyes, horrified at what she had announced, and smartly said, “What?! I don’t want to kill them!”

Someone from your group scoffed and you didn’t have to check to find out. Only one monster was rude in this table. It was none other than Edge, all in his red and black glory. He was crossing his arms as he glared at you like no one deserved to share a table with him, “PATHETIC! WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER IN A TEAM FULL OF SCREW UPS?! ”

You were about to point out that he was also part of said team but Professor Muffet interrupted you by explaining, “Ahuhuhu… We’re not gonna kill anything dearie~! Monsters spiders have very short lifespans you see. Besides the dusts we’re going to use are from those that have already fallen down.”

“So there’s no dusting involved...” You sighed and nodded. That made you felt relieved. Just the thought of increasing your LV made your stomach twist and create an uncomfortable shiver.

“Okay dearies~ Since today is our first day, let’s start off with some knife techniques!” The students groaned including you. Of course you’d start with the basics.

As instructed, everyone took out the various knives in the table’s drawers and laid it on top. Professor Muffet began explaining about each type and its uses. Then you practiced peeling.

“CAN’T YOU PEEL ANY BETTER?!” Edge proudly worked on his potato that was the size of a marble at this point. “NOT LIKE I EXPECT AN AMATEUR LIKE YOU TO REACH MY LEVEL!”

“… Yeah, I wouldn’t even dream of it.” You focused on meticulously peeling the carrot in your hand, trying hard to ignore the insults from the skeleton next to you. He was starting to get on your nerves. It reminded you of jerkface yesterday.

“TSK HURRY UP YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!” he crossed his arms, making you slice your finger on accident. You inhaled sharply. “OH NOW YOU’RE STUPID ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY HURT YOURSELF? AS EXPECTED FROM A WORTHLESS HUMAN!”

“OH NO! MISS HUMAN!” Blue bounded to your side and inspected your wound. It wasn’t serious, just a small cut. “I KNOW YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR CULINARY CLASS TOGETHER BUT I BELIEVE IT’S TOO EARLY TO PRACTICE SLICING!”

“I know Blue, I’ll be more careful.” You smiled, feeling your irritation from earlier dissipating.

“AS IF! OUR REAL LESSON HASN’T EVEN STARTED AND YOU’RE ALREADY MAKING A FOOL OF YOUR SELF!” Well. Maybe not. When will Edge stop harassing you? You don’t even remember doing anything to him!

“NOW NOW EDGE! MISS (NAME) IS DOING HER BEST! YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE MEAN TO HER!” Papyrus smiled at you. His gloved hand patted your back.

Oh Papyrus, you sweet sunshine. He was an excitable skeleton just like Blue, with an added package of positivity and height. He kept giving reassuring remarks and encouragements whenever you needed it. It was thanks to him and Blue that you weren’t snapping at Edge yet. You imagined them as brave knights protecting you from the evil lord Edge.

Once Papyrus was done washing your wound and putting a band-aid on it, you resumed peeling your carrot. This time though, you stood between Blue and Papyrus. Away from Edge.

But sadly not from his condescending remarks. 

 

 

 

* * *

 You scrolled the hallways, checking the room number that matched the one you were searching. It should be around here somewhere… Ah! There it was! Happily skipping towards it, you were about to open it until it slammed you on the face.

Ow! With a hand holding your forehead, you looked at the culprit while biting back tears from the pain. Only to find out it was jerk face. No! Why did I have to see this monster again!

Jerkface blatantly checked you out and smirked, “heh pretty cute”

… Was he serious? Did he just hit on you? Literally and figuratively? You didn’t know how to react. So you looked at the door wide eyed and said, “Thanks, maybe I should ask you out on a date.”

You waited for him to look at you before you continued with brows raised, “What? I meant the door. Since it was hitting on me.”

Without waiting for his response you went inside the room, leaving Jerkface to stare at you like a buffoon. Some of his classmates that witnessed everything laughed. Well you guessed that would make you two even now? Ahh that felt nice! You tried hard to hold your laughter.

Now where were those two? You made sure to have the same Engineering Class so they should be around here somewhere. Then again, you might have been too early seeing as the previous class just left? Not to mention there was only you and a small skeleton inside this room full of machine parts.

Well. Time to make a new friend! You happily approached them. “Hello! What’s your name?”

“SO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST TELL YOU MY NAME BECAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT?” The totally not cute skeleton crossed his arms and raised a bonebrow. You assumed him to be like Blue because of the reminiscent, albeit tattered, red scarf around his neck. Guess you were wrong.

“Well… Yeah? That’s common courtesy right?”

“WELL I’M NOT TELLING YOU!” He looked the other way. But you noticed he kept peeking at you, like he was waiting for something. You tried to look away from him for a bit. When you looked back he was leaning so close your skulls clashed.

Ugh. Not again. You rubbed your forehead. This was the second time already! Sighing you decided it was time you called him out. “Do you need something?”

“N-NO! DEFINITELY NOT! IT’S NOT LIKE I WANT TO ASK YOUR NAME OR ANYTHING!??” You gave a patient smile. Well, you hoped it looked like a patient one with how hard you were fighting back a giggle. You were starting to like him.

“(Name) is the name. Hope we could be friends!” His gloved hand took the hand you held out; the pointed tips grazed your skin and slightly tickled. Yes! New friendship formed!

“SINCE YOU WERE POLITE ENOUGH, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO ADDRESS ME AS MASTER BLACK!” he announced proudly.

You felt fine with him. He may be mean like Edge and Jerkface but he was pleasantly tolerable. He was more like a spoiled kid to be honest.

You giggled at the thought.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT PEASANT?!”

“Nothing Black, just enjoying our conversation.”

Well it was true. You were currently talking about machines, since it was related to this class. Which was unsurprising. People only took the class they were interested in once they were in Intermediate after all. Well… save for four classes that were compulsory. But aside from that you were free to take as many or as few classes you wanted!

“THAT’S _MASTER_ BLACK FOR YOU! DO NOT FORGET! MASTER!”

“Yes _Master_ Black.” You stretched out the word and bowed your head to show your respect. Successfully hiding your grin.

“OKAY AS I WAS SAYING…” He went off to rant about how gunsmithing was the most superior form of machination. How each work was a puzzle that required intricate precision.

You were about to counter him with your opinions when the brothers finally arrived and sat next to you. You hugged both, “Green! Yellow! What took you so long?!”

“missed us already princess?

“Only Green. Not you Yellow.”

“aw don’t be like that now” Yellow wrapped his arm around your shoulder, leaning most of his weight on you.

You leaned your head on his and huffed. “Of course I missed you too. I barely see you guys at the dorm! Our schedules keep conflicting…”

“Forgive us (Name). We will make sure to fix our schedules next time.” Green smiled sadly at you.

“Well it’s not like we can do anything about it anyway… Though we wouldn’t have this problem if it weren’t for a certain _lazybones_ forgetting to submit our results _._ ” You playfully glared at Yellow.

“heheh… you’re still on to me about that? it wasn’t my fault we had to reschedule our assessment exam.”

“What?! So you’re blaming me for this? I can’t believe you!” You looked to Green for help.

He chuckled raised both of his hands in surrender. “Do not look at me like that. I was not the one who had dysmenorrhea that day.”

“Blasphemy! Betrayal at its finest!” You looked at them shocked. Before the three of you laughed like old times. You noticed how Black had been quiet. No, no, no. Not with you here. “Oh by the way! Me and Master Black here were talking about our class earlier.”

Black’s eyelights snapped at you in attention. “Y-YES! I CAN’T FATHOM HOW THE IDIOT CAN’T SEE THAT GUNS ARE FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN THOSE SCRAP OF METAL SHE CALLS MACHINES!”

You felt Yellow’s hand on your shoulder twitched at the insult. A nuzzle from you was enough to stop him from acting brashly. “No! I keep telling you! Machines are also intricate! Far more than your guns even!”

“Yes.” Green joined and adjusted his glasses. Oh no. Someone’s going full nerd. “In fact, machines require knowledge from multiple disciplines of engineering to successfully create a complex system of…”

Green and Black debated their opinions, refuting each other with their claims. You and Yellow would join whenever you can. But the two were quite intense in their discussion that it’s hard to butt in without the two ganging up to counter your ideas.

 

 

 

* * *

 “Don’t look at me like that you two! I’m actually _joule_ -us of comedians right now!” You were sitting next to Sans and Orange, talking about various things. But that got thrown out the window once it ended up being a pun match-up.

“well i suggest _subtracting_ the bad puns to solve the problem.” Sans winked at you.

“How would you even _differentiate_ them? I thought those were _integral_!”

“maybe you need to start wearing glasses then. i heard it helps with _division_.” Orange snickered.

“Well I would have to _draw the line_ here then before this goes _off-tangent_!” Your eyes travelled to the quiet skeleton sitting nearby. He would smile whenever you guys made a pun, but would quickly return it to a frown so you decided to let him in on the conversation.

“Hey, hey!” Your head leaned on your hands with your elbows on the table. The quiet skeleton only looked at you nervously, sinking further inside his jacket. You tapped at your shared table. “Knock knock.”

The shy skeleton looked at your friends and waited for them to respond. The two knew what you were trying to do so they didn’t respond. He hesitantly continued it. “… who’s there…?”

“Imaginary!” You gave him an eager smile. The sides of his teeth perked up a bit.

“imaginary who?”

“I had an _imaginary_ friend… But I was thinking it was _rational_ to make it _real_ instead! Will you be my friend? I’m (Name)!” You held out your hand for him. It took him a while to return it you were almost worried he wouldn’t take it. Thankfully he did!

“… name is mutt”

“Nice to meet you Mutt- Wait is that really your name?” You frowned. Why would anyone name him that? That’s just mean. He deserved better!

He nodded slowly, eyelight averting. “it’s what m'lord calls me.”

“… Okay. I'll just think of a fitting nickname for you then!” You fist pumped.

After sometime the door opened. It was almost time for class so everyone checked it every time it opened. Expecting it to be your Math Professor. In came a familiar face though. A very familiar one.

“It’s Jerkface!” You stared at the monster with clenched teeth. You had stood up unknowingly. Everyone was looking at you. Embarrassed, you sat down.

Jerkface sneered at you on his way to his seat. Bumping your shoulders on the way and muttering about how you were a stupid human. He took the one behind you.

What was his name again? You think it was Rad? No, that’s not right. He ain’t rad! Uh. Rude? Okay, as much as you wanted that to be his name you were sure that’s not it. What was it…? Ah Red! Yeah that was his name.

Anyway. You tried to ignore Red whenever he would throw crumpled papers at you and pick at your hair. Opting to listen to your professor instead.

Besides, you made tons of friends this week! A skele-ton!! That made you smirk, before a thought came to you.

A SCALE-TON! Hahaha-!

Whoops. That was a bit louder than you thought. Good thing there’s no detention on the first day.

 

… That still didn’t stop your classmates from giving you weird looks though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhh this story is a mess atm and I feel tempted to re-write everything again ;v; but for now I won't.... I can do this. I can work through this! \\(;v;)/


End file.
